


Intelligence False

by Sua_thirdwhale



Series: 绝对帝国宫廷乐长 [3]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 12:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18969169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sua_thirdwhale/pseuds/Sua_thirdwhale
Summary: ☆绝对帝国宫廷乐长的设定下，Caster萨捕捉仇萨的梗





	Intelligence False

自从迦勒底的人员来到这个异闻带，现状就一直与他们掌握的情报产生冲突。

昨天晚上尼禄小姐就与不应当存在于维也纳的音乐家英灵交手过，被那魔鬼般的狂想曲所逼退。今天莫扎特与其余5骑英灵于美泉宫佯攻，而萨列里、玛修与御主企图侦查看似无人防备却无法探测到任何数据的霍夫堡，再次迎面遇上意料之外的状况。

当那只深红怪物向他们发起进攻，复仇者惊愕地具象化恸哭外装迎击，身后的御主错愕地看着两把一模一样的燎原之刃于空中交叠在一起。

与宫廷乐长的弟子战斗之际，迦勒底通过魔力分析判断出那些英灵携带的面具不是灵基自带的，而是外界赋予的。可作为自我强化的魔术礼装使用，应当是由他们的召唤者所制作。四日前首次遇见Caster萨列里时通过观察他背后的翅膀确认了迦勒底管制室的推测——那部分跟Avenger萨列里的恸哭外装是相同构成。

这个异闻带里不存在萨列里杀死了莫扎特的传闻，甚至没有灰色之男的传说，所以由谣言与中伤造就的恸哭外装本不该出现。于是管制室做了一个大胆的推测：Caster萨列里可能尝试召唤其他职阶的自己融合于自身以获取更强大的力量，但由于失去相关传说他无法完全控制恸哭外装。否则他早就为自己的英灵都复制一份了。

如今的场面部分打破了推测，至少对方的恸哭外装是完整的且可以顺畅使用，甚至战况正在变得对己方不利。维也纳对同一英灵的知名度加成是一样，就算事先对自己使用过增幅术式，Caster职阶也不该拥有能够压制Avenger的近战能力。

以及，不是情报说宫廷乐长在美泉宫吗？20分钟前莫扎特那边与他短暂交锋过，虽然他能够快速转移

“萨列里先生，你的外装难道能够单独行动吗？”藤丸立香不禁大声喊叫。

“要是能做到他早就做了。”通讯线里的福尔摩斯回答了她，“那样的话莫扎特先生恐怕很久以前就在迦勒底死了一百次。”

“前辈小心！”马修格挡下一束由逸散魔力构成的剑刃风压，“唔，这也太强了吧。”

“请谨慎对待，一切数值都十分异常，连职阶属性都变得很模糊，对方可能使用了圣杯强化自己。甚至不排除是空想树的可能。”此次发出警告的是达芬奇。

“那就说得通了，不然没天理了。”藤丸立香回应道，表情凝重地看着萨列里疲于招架“自己”。这样的战斗维持下去并不明智，迦勒底管制室也同样建议他们后撤，然而对面的怪物全然没有放过他们的意思，持续将复仇者逼迫于白刃所及范围内。

糟糕的是美泉宫那边的佯攻也被4位Berserker所牵制，一时半会难以增援。且霍夫堡与居民区挨得太近了，在此展开宝具的话，无关人员根本无法抵抗这浓缩的怨念与恶意一定会被牵连。万幸这个世界的萨列里好像也明白这一点，没有解放宝具的企图。

但陷于消耗战对体力与魔力都是种浪费，还得担心再这样下去，对面的增援会早一步到来。

“Master，你和玛修先离开。”萨列里释放出使魔给对方造成一些干扰，让他得以有空隙提出战斗策略。

“不行，你是我们最重要的战斗力，不能让你冒这样的风险。”藤丸立香拒绝道，“没有人比你更了解维也纳。”

“那也没有你重要。御主永远是第一位的。”萨列里严肃强调这一事实，“而且我也没有那么容易被杀。”

语罢由于分神，对方的剑刃从他身侧掠过，损伤了他的小臂上包裹的外装，背后羽翼上发着光的魔力碎片如脆裂的玻璃般掉落。

他还是不明白为什么，恸哭外装需要用极强的杀意来驱使。但Caster萨列里并不具有这一点，从第一次交手起大家就感觉到他对一切都不怀憎恶之心，他只是想把“所有人都好好活着”的维也纳维持下去而已，哪怕它只是虚妄的幻象。当迦勒底想要捅破这个梦境时他才以悲伤之情应战。身为复仇者他对负面情绪极其敏锐，然而即便在如此激烈的战斗中，他依然感觉不到Caster身上的杀意。

“立香，按他说的做。玛修请掩护撤退。”达芬奇发来了这样的指示，“美泉宫那边有敌方英灵离开了现场，不出意外很快会到你们这边来，被包围的话太危险了。”

“可是……”

“别可是了，前辈！”

萨列里让拿着燧发枪的使魔与玛修配合拉开距离，自己则竭力阻止对面的怪物朝她们靠近。事实上他发现与自己完全相同的怪物并不打算追击。

“你到底在想什么？”见御主成功从拐角脱离出视线外，萨列里冲他的对手喊话，“你还不明白吗！这样的维也纳只是一团肥皂泡而已，人们沉静于快乐的幻觉中，时代停滞不前，永远被固定在18世纪。”

没有回应，他面对的仿佛一只纯正的、失语的怪物，静默而冰冷。令他怀疑难道那只是一具空壳？行动的理由仅仅是被预设了铲除入侵者的命令。但那武艺与魔力都不该是作为“使魔护卫”使用能够达到的程度。

“我不会让你得逞的，我会阻止你。以‘自我’的身份。”萨列里的话语几近咆哮，“世界与音乐都需要不断发展，无法前行的人类毫无意义。幻觉再美妙，带来的也绝非真正的幸福。”

“哦，是这样吗？大家可都心甘情愿与你口中的幻觉融合。”

萨列里终于听到了那跟自己如出一辙的声线。但是不对，那不是从眼前的外装中发出的，而是从他背后。

不妙，大意了！想要回头查看的那一秒犹豫让他没能完全接下横向的劈砍，肋侧受到重击，右半身一整片的外装都因此而断裂。幸运的是肉体竟没有受伤，但冲击力将他甩了出去撞向地面。

挣扎着站起来的过程中，萨列里终于得以看清于背后他驳斥他的究竟是何人。他一时间无法相信自己的眼睛，因为那正是Caster职阶的自己站在那里。

不可能，那么恸哭外装真的是作为“不完整的英灵”独立行动的？

“你觉得世人当真在乎真相吗？被谣言所戕害的‘我’啊。”他一步步向他靠近，“他们只在乎所见、所闻、所经历之事是否让自己满意罢了。而在幻觉中，谁都能得到满意的结局，所以大家都很快乐。心爱之物能够永久留存，心爱之人得以永久相伴，而厌恶的一切都已忘却、不复存在。真相？你有获得过那种东西的垂怜吗？你所受的折磨除了给你带来痛苦外毫无意义，甚至还在不断伤害你在意的人不是吗？”

“那也不是对虚假投怀送抱的理由。”

“不愧是复仇者的灵基，有着我不曾拥有的妄执。但我还是由衷要求你加入这场快乐的梦。”

“我拒绝。”萨列里冷淡地瞪向对方，想要重拾武器继续战斗。但Caster抢先一步展开了宝具。

——“Prima la musica, poi le parole，此地乃音乐至上的乐土。”

固有结界展开，脚下的街道变成了歌剧院的舞台。灯火的亮光让萨列里晕眩，复仇者对精神控制系的攻击抵抗力极差，他意识到自己遇到了最麻烦的情形。空气中围绕他的曲调他无比熟悉，且在一点点消融他抵抗的意志。

“让我看看倔强的‘我’能否拒绝这幻梦吧，你原本就属于这里，为什么不和大家在一起呢？一起于私人聚会上演奏，于落日的余晖中沿着河堤散步并歌唱最心爱的咏叹调，催促乐队排练新创作的曲子，为学生的调皮而生气却也为他们的灵感而骄傲……我并不在意其他人，但我邀请你——被恶意所深深伤害的‘我’，离开那遗忘你的存在于成就、根本不在乎你的世界吧。”

恸哭外装彻底因无法维持而解除，萨列里感觉到他的魔力在被不断抽出，让他变得越来越虚弱。站立根本做不到，他只能勉强维持着单膝跪地的姿势。

“不！你是错误的。”他坚守着自己的立场。经历了那么多场战斗，也度过了一些平凡的日子，御主也好、迦勒底的其他英灵也好，都是他珍视的、决不会背弃的存在。

“我说过，我不在乎对错。不要再挣扎了，你无法抗拒这个会重新给予你笑容的梦境的。我以‘自我’的身份保证。”

“住手……为什么要执著于我……”他不明白，对方明明可以就此杀死自己的。策反他既有风险又不见得能得到多大收益。拿英灵当人质更是可笑，迦勒底需要顾全大局时绝对会选择放弃他。

“好问题，这个世界确实没有存在两个萨列里的必要，但‘无法违抗之人’无论如何都想要拯救你。来吧，面对你所困惑之谜题的答案，然后再审视你内心的意愿。”

“什么……不……”

看见原本静候在Caster身边的恸哭外装不断接近，萨列里下意识地以为它要攻击自己。结果它在站定于他面前的那一秒解除了。

不！不可能！怎么会！为什么会是这个人在驱使这怨念的合集、死神的化身？以及他为什么存在？根据之前调查的这个异闻带形成的原因，他根本不该在这里。

萨列里想发出惊呼，却已连说话的力气都失去。被眼前之人捧起脸颊，他没出息地颤栗着，涣散的目光对上那片天空般深邃宁静的苍蓝。

“谢谢你，安东尼奥。你的一部分即便被扭曲至此，依然服从于我、拥有维护我的意志。”他温柔地抚摸着复仇者的颌骨与鬓角，“回到这里，回到我身边吧，安东尼奥。我会为之前攻击你的举动道歉的，请让我弥补我曾经没能拯救你、给你幸福的遗憾。”

【不行……那些都已经……为什么会这样……不可以……陛……下……】

彻底失去意识之前，萨列里感觉到自己被对方横抱起带走。

不知所谓的泪滴从眼角滑落。

 

-End


End file.
